The Rainbow Tiger
by Clydeasaurus
Summary: a tiger goes on an adventure to protect the last of his kind from poachers.


**Sorry for redoing my story guys but i needed more chapters i hope it is better than last time.**

_**The Rainbow Tiger**_

_**By: A.J. Cross**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Her**_

I couldn't believe it after all the years I was finally caught! But I was also very careless. My name is Fluffy. Now don't go thinking I am a girl or something it was my owner's idea of a "cool" name. I on the other hand would have gone with something like Cerberus or Zeus or even Exodus. I am the rare "rainbow tiger" for peat's sake! I am one of the most feared animals throughout the whole animal kingdom, and I end up with the worst name on the entire planet! I was ecstatic when the old coot put me in a wildlife reserve. Man after she said goodbye I was in such a shock that this wasn't a dream I couldn't move then I took off into the wild.

There I was walking along loving the freedom, when someone yelled "Help!" I took off knowing it could be my next meal. But when I got there it wasn't a small animal or a huge animal it was one just like me in every way except she was missing a yellow stripe. It took me a minuet for all this to make sense, because I was told I was the only "rainbow tiger". But if that were true who was she and why did she need help. Then I saw it a string like the one I used to play with on her front paw holding her in place. I ran up to her cut the string and yelled "run!" We took off she looked at me as if she knew who I was.

After a while we stopped at a pond to catch our breath and get a drink then she spoke. "Thanks for saving my life and everything."

"Don't mention it." I said through each breath. "So how exactly did you get yourself into that...thing."

"I don't know actually I was walking through the trails and that thing grabbed me."

"Well we better get moving or those people will find us and take us away."

"Okay… I am Chris by the way."

"Nice name." I said wishing that she wouldn't ask for mine, but as usual nothing ever works out my way.

"What's yours?"

"I can't say."

"Why not." She said disappointed. "Did you forget it?"

"I wish it were that simple. Tell you what I will tell you my name if you promise not to laugh."

"Okay I won't laugh."

"Promise?"

"Yes, now tell me your name!"

"Fine it's Fluffy." I said in a hushed voice so she couldn't hear.

"What?"

"I said my name is Fluffy!"

"Hahaha. Are you serious?"

"Hey you promised not to laugh."

"I know, I'm sorry its just I have never heard of a tiger named fluffy let alone a guy tiger."

I gave her an angry look and didn't say much as we walked away from the trap. I soon found out that helping her meant I had more help in surviving this treacherous place.

After walking for a bit I started feeling hungry. I was going to ask Chris if she was but she must have read my mind because she took off after a rabbit and caught it within seconds. And she caught a few more so we each could have our fill. After we were done I asked "Where did you learn to hunt like that?"

"My mother taught me before…"

"Before what?" I asked knowing I would regret it.

"She passed." She said holding back her tears.

"I'm sorry I didn't…"

"Don't be you didn't know her or me." She said with a hint of anger.

"At least you grew up with a mother." I said without thinking.

"I'm sorry." She said I could hear she really meant it. "I… I didn't know. How did yours die?"

"I don't know that myself. All I remember is growing up with some lunatic named A.J." after I said that things got quiet for a while. Then, we heard it. A loud bang that rang in my ears. I felt a sharp stab in my paw and collapsed. Chris yelled at me to get up but I couldn't understand her over the pain. As I was blacking out a woman came and dragged me away with Chris by her side.

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Nightmare**_

As I opened my eyes to find myself in a very strange place with black trees and pink grass. I don't know how but this place looked familiar. While I was thinking of where the heck I was I heard something from behind me I turned to look and it was a normal bush. At that moment my body started I tried to fight but I kept walking to it knowing something was going to get me. When I got right next to it I heard someone yell "Akida"

I turned to see someone who looked like me but was older and had a darker coat. Then I saw a cub come out of the bushes that I was forced over to and the cub looked like me when I was younger then I remembered this place this was where I use to live,play, and hunt and the older one was my father and my mother was right behind him and I had a sister Esi my twin I followed them and watched to see if I could remember more but I wish I never had stayed to see what happened.

When we returned to our den I noticed that my dad had told them to go inside and he walked around to make sure it was safe then turned inside and POP! a gun was fired and my dad … was shot he slammed to the ground as if in slow motion and I began to cry remembering how it happened the human stepped out with her gun pointed at my mother and fired the second shot as she lunged at the woman who looked so familiar then I realized it was my owner AJ and she saw me and my sister and stated to cry as we all cried a male about 40 came out and said "good work"

Then saw us and tried to grab me and my sister jumped in front of me and bit him he swore under his breath and grabbed my sister and said "You will make me good money" and went to grab me again when AJ stepped in and said "No he is mine."

I was glad but still very sad about my parents as we were torn apart Esi yelled " Akida don't forget about me and the only way to find me is to look at my coat I am missing yellow remember always..."

And she was gone...

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Cub**_

I awoke to the sound of Chris's voice.

"Are you alright?" I nodded and tried to talk. "Good, wait here while I go get Zina." Before I could ask who that was she was gone. Having left me in a strange room with bones on her what seemed to be rock walls. The bed I awoke in was made of fabric not like a cloth though it was more like… animal skin. But not an animal that I had seen before.

After what seemed like forever I noticed Chris enter the room with a tall Woman about six feet tall, dark skin and she wore more of that exotic animal skin that was on the bed. She spoke in a strange language in which I could not understand. Chris however told me what she was saying. "She asks. How is your paw?"

"Fine it could have been worse."

Then Chris spoke to the woman in the same language. And looked back at me and said, "This is Zina she is an animal doctor and she helped us escape those poachers."

"Poacher?" I asked confused.

"Yes a poacher a person who hunts rare breeds of animal to sell on the black market."

I still didn't understand, but I just nodded as if I did. Then I asked "So how long are we going to stay here?"

"As long as we can until they leave is what I am guessing."

"What about food?"

"Zina is an amazing hunter and she stays until winter. Then she goes home to see her family in Northern Africa."

"That solves that, but there is just one more thing."

"What?"

"I can't understand her!"

Chris was about to say something when I heard a cry it wasn't in pain or a cry for help but someone was crying. I told Chris to hush for a second and she knew why. We went outside and saw a Tiger cub not a Rainbow Tiger like us no just a tiger and it was all alone. As I got closer I heard Zina shout "No!" I looked back confused, but Zina was heading over to me so I stopped and let her go first. She knelt down and picked up the cub and spoke to it in that unworldly language. And the cub stopped crying it was just sniveling now.

I made myself over there and said "Hello, what's your name?" He didn't answer at first but then Chris came over and said the same thing in the weird language or at least I think she did. Then the cub spoke "Niyol. My name is Niyol."

"What a beautiful name." said Chris.

"Thank you. Can… can you help me?" asked Niyol.

"Help you what?" I asked.

" Find my mother."

"Of course we can where did you last see her?" said Chris.

"We were out in the west field hunting when they attacked…"

"Who?" I asked.

"The poachers! They said they were goanna skin me and her alive for killing their dog, but it was an accident I thought it was an elk." Then the cub started crying again. "I… I barely got away before they could catch me."

"We will get her back before that happens." I said with a confident voice.

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Poachers**_

We had been walking a good hour or so when Niyol said. "Not long now the meadow is just another ten minutes or so ahead."

"Good that means we can catch some grub before we fight some poachers." Chris said.

At that moment I realized I hadn't eaten since Chris caught those rabbits yesterday and my, was I hungry. My crazy owner AJ fed me table scraps back at home. I wish I was there instead of in this stupid jungle, life is harder without my owner and I hate it.

While I was in my trance thinking Chris and Niyol were talking in English and I couldn't help but listen in. "Chris do you like Fluffy which is a pretty funny name for a guy."

"Of coarse I like him."

"No I mean like like him."

"What do you mean?"

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?" Niyol let out a sigh and continued "Are you in L-O-V-E him?"

Chris hesitated and looked back to see if I was listening which I was but I looked away and acted as if I was still entranced by my thoughts. Then she said in a hushed voice "Yes but please don't tell him."

"It'll be our little secrete." Niyol giggled and ran ahead a bit just enough to let us be alone and went back to a steady pace.

I looked over at Chris and when she looked back at me the sun rays hit her face and she looked beautiful in the sun light I could not help but smile. I was in love.

We said nothing to each other and kept walking I kept trying to get closer at first it was hardly noticeable but as we approached the meadow I was right next to her and she didn't seem to mind.

"There!" we heard someone yell and sure enough it was the poacher's big ugly poachers with guns and they coming in fast and there first target was me. I ducked as they fired the first shot these guns were real and they were shooting to kill.

I screamed as I fell to the ground I tripped over a rock on the same paw that was trying to heal. That's when I gave up and they took me away they hadn't killed me yet but they were going to no doubt about that. I am a goner now nothing to but wait. "And that's my story."

"Wait did you say Niyol?" said Nia

"Yeah, why?"

"That's my son."

"You're his mom?"

"We need to get out of here."

"What are we suppose to do we are just…"

"Just what?"

"Trapped." I hate that word it makes me feel like I have lost everything my life, respect, even my freedom. "We are just animals what are we suppose to do."

"I thought you were going to help my son I thought you would be the only decent animal who would never give up you don't deserve to call yourself a Tiger not even a Rainbow Tiger would give up as easily as you did. You are weak like all the others in here that gave up…"

I had stopped listening as she ranted because I hadn't really looked around before. As I looked I saw Lions, more tigers, a Dog but she was just a puppy and he came running up to me and my fitting cage and said "Hi! My name if Alex!" the pup was a small one and she was a fine breed of dog she was a Blood Hound with oddly colored eyes I couldn't quit figure out the color.

"Hello." I said not sure why the pup was talking to me. "I am Fluffy."

"What a cool name!" she exclaimed "I wish I had that cool of a name! How did you get your fur that color?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did you make it Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple and Purple?"

"Those last two are Indigo and Violet. And how can you see color?"

"You have to answer me first."

"I am a Rainbow Tiger I was born this way. Now will you tell me how you can see in color?"

"Oh. Well I was apart of a research thingy that helped me to see better and they gave me a shot and then I saw colors it was all so beautiful and I liked it so much that I ran away to see even more colors."

"Then why are you with poachers?"

"Poachers? No they are from the zoo they collect animals to put in a closed cage that looks like home and feed them bath them and treat them like pets."

"Then why were they trying to kill me?"

"They were trying to knock you out with a sleepy dart gun."

All this kid was doing was confusing me so I nodded and said "Can you help us escape?"

"Sure, but can it wait until tomorrow I am so tired." She yawned.

"Yeah go get some rest. Nia, I have the most wonderful news."

"I heard you and Alex you tow aren't exactly the quietest pair I have met."

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The Escape**_


End file.
